1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to portable electronic devices and, particularly, to a rotatable connecting mechanism for portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable mobile terminals, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are now in widespread use.
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones mainly include bar mobile phones, folding mobile phones, sliding mobile phones, and rotatable mobile phones. Rotatable mobile phones have compact structures.
A traditional rotating mechanism for a mobile phone includes a cover, a display mounted on the cover, a base, a keypad mounted on the base, and a connecting mechanism making the cover rotatable elative to the base. The connecting mechanism is configured so the cover slides automatically to a desired position relative to the base when the cover is rotated a certain degree. When the mobile phone is closed, the cover covers the base, and the keypad is hidden underneath the cover. When the mobile phone is in use, the cover is rotated automatically to a desired position by the connecting mechanism, exposing the keypad.
However, the rotatable mechanism is configured without an intergrated mechanism. Thus when the cover rotates automatically to a desired position, the rotation may cause the mobile phone to shake, especially when the mobile phone is held by only one hand of a user. As a result, the opening/closing of the cover relative to the base is unsteady.
Therefore, a rotatable connecting mechanism that can steadily open a portable electronic device such as a mobile phone is desired.